


It's a Long Story

by ghostfox11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 08, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfox11/pseuds/ghostfox11
Summary: A collection of one shots from throughout the series. Hopefully, a happier spin on canon.Oliver and Felicity tell the story of their firsts to different people they meet along their way to their happy ending.Rated E for the final chapter.A gift for @eloquence-of-felicities. Written for the Goodbye Olicity Fic Exchange.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 29
Kudos: 105





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you once again to my Discord family for all of your encouragement, especially with the final chapter!

Oliver felt the punchbag cut into his knuckles, another scrape forming, each time he hit the leather. It didn't feel like pain exactly. He knew pain well. This was more of an annoyance. But he welcomed it and hit the bag harder, faster.

It had been a couple of hours since he had left the hospital. A couple of hours since he had felt her lips on his for the first time. Or at least that's what he thought. The clock on her computer screen would reveal it had been nearly 6.

He punched on.

In his trance he didn't hear the footsteps until they hit the cold marble floor at the bottom of the stairs. Yet another proof she was a distraction. But, a growl tore from his chest, she was so much more than that.

“Oliver?” Dig called. Stopping just before him, and crossing his arms, his signature frown set upon his face.

"What are you doing here Dig?" Oliver asked. He stopped punching and let his hands fall to his waist, turning them to hide the scrapes.

"I left my jacket here so I thought I'd pick it up on the way home. But I can see it was good that I did. What's happened man?"

Oliver shook his head and turned from his friend. Now that he wasn't moving he could feel the exhaustion in his muscles and he let himself fall into the nearest chair. Her chair. 

Dig slammed their bottle of vodka onto the desk beside him. Oliver immediately poured them both a shot. As their glasses slammed onto the table Dig sent Oliver a look that couldn't be mistaken: explain yourself.

"We kissed." Oliver confessed, not meeting his friend’s eyes. 

He missed the small smile that crossed Dig’s face. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dig asked, although he could tell from Oliver's cut hands, which he was failing to hide, that it hadn't been. 

"It didn't change anything. Fuck I've just made it worse." 

Dig rose to his full height, towering over the man that had instilled fear into a city full of people.

"You're telling me you kissed her but you still haven't got your head out of your ass?" Dig did his best to keep his voice steady but this was Felicity they were talking about.

"It wasn't like that. At least it wasn't supposed to be.” Oliver shook his head at himself and poured another drink. Only once the burn had stopped did he start talking again. "I couldn't let her doubt that I ever had feelings for her. She had to know, it seemed worse if she doubted it." 

Oliver didn't add how he had felt like it might have been his only chance to feel her lips on his. How he was greedy and selfish and took it. How he had felt his heart break alongside hers when she pulled away from him. Instead he summoned every ounce of strength in him and dictated, with as much conviction as he could muster, “It’s over now. So that's that. We can just go back to normal.” 

Dig sighed and leaned back onto the table. “I don't know if that's possible man.”

Oliver didn't speak. He just hung his head low. It was all the confirmation Dig needed. He knew it too. 

“Look its late, I should go, I've got four hours to get some sleep before I'm allowed back in the hospital.” Dig announced, picking up his jacket.

“Hospital rules or Lyla's?" Oliver asked. 

“Both.”

Oliver let out a breathy laugh. He felt Dig pat him on the back and looked up in thanks.

“You get some sleep yourself, maybe your head will finally be on straight tomorrow.”

Oliver didn't get a chance to reply as Dig made his way up the steps.


	2. First Meet

A quiet night in the Smoak- Queen and Clayton household was hard to come by. It had been weeks since its three residents had been able to sit down and enjoy a meal together. But tonight the streets were quiet, Diaz had gone underground and the mayoral work was up to date.

Which meant a long awaited family games night was finally scheduled. 

Felicity had pushed for it when she found a superhero trivia games set in the store. She knew they had a deck of cards in the drawer and William had some old board games under his bed.

After Oliver lost epically at the trivia, and William beating Felicity by one point, and then both boys getting annoyed at her counting cards in their games of black jack, they moved onto a more even game of snakes and ladders. Or it should have been even but Oliver seemed to have a tactic for constantly rolling a six. After one too many innuendos in front of her step son, Felicity had stopped interrogating him on his wrist action and gave in to the fact that he just might win this one. 

It wasn't just games. They shared small talk between jeers and taunts. Oliver spoke about playing with Tommy as a kid, Felicity showed them how to shuffle cards like she learned in Vegas. William even told stories of playing with his Mom. It was fun and relaxing and oh so needed.

“Felicity?” William asked rolling a four and frowning as he was sent down a ladder. “How did you meet my dad? You said when we were in the bunker that it was something to do with a laptop and bullets?”

Oliver and Felicity laughed quietly and turned to look at each other.

“Well, you remembered right Will, it was a laptop but it was already minus the bullets since your dad thought that would make me believe a latte was the problem.”

“I panicked alright.” Oliver defended , unable to wipe the huge smile off of his face. “You caught me off guard.”

William frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Game forgotten Oliver and Felicity moved into sitting positions. After all they should be comfortable to tell their favorite tale.

“The Hood, they called me that then, had been in a gunfight. I took the laptop to Felicity to try to get some information off of it to help with my… "

“Mission.” Felicity finished when Oliver clearly lacked the words to explain. 

Oliver nodded to her in thanks before continuing. “I had heard that she was the best in the building for tech help, despite her position as support. I don't know what I was expecting when I walked into her cubicle but it certainly wasn't...” Oliver trailed off, lost for words again. “I wasn't expecting Felicity .”

Oliver made direct eye contact with the woman in question, allowing his sincerity to show on his face. If William wasn't there Felicity knew she would have jumped him. To break the tension building between them she turned to her step son. 

“Picture this Will: I'm just sitting there chewing a pen-”

“A red pen.” 

Felicity tried to glare at him for interrupting but her heart warmed as it did every time he remembered a detail about their past. 

“I'm sitting there," she continued, not trusting herself to look at him again, "chewing a red pen when the boss's son walks right in and smiles at me all handsome and mysterious. So what did I do?”

“You talked a lot?” William asked. He was sitting up straight, completely engrossed by the story.

“Yup." The family shared a laugh. Felicity’s heart swelled again, this time for her love for the boy before her, who she was starting to form such a bond with, and who was willing to get to know her as well. "I babbled on about how your dad hadn't drowned but his father had. It was terrible.” 

“It was cute.” Oliver interrupted again.

“Okay I don't care how cute you think you're being if you interrupt me again, you lose your next two turns." Felicity scolded Oliver. His eyes lit up as he curled his lips tight shut. "Now where was I? Yes, so he gives me this laptop, covered in holes and scratched up where he had obviously taken out the bullets. And he tells me he spilled a latte on it!”

William laughed. “You didn't seriously think she would believe that did you Dad?”

Oliver frowned, making a deal of showing his lips were sealed.

Felicity smiled in amusement whilst William laughed harder. “So I of course called him out in his bullshi- sorry." William shook his head and Felicity was glad Oliver wasn't speaking for she knew he'd have his revenge and scold her for swearing. “I told him they looked like bullet holes and he didn't even have an answer for me.”

“Why did you help him then?” William asked.

Oliver froze, as did Felicity. They had never discussed the answer to that question before. Intrigued, Oliver stared at her till Felicity was sure he would explode if she didn't look at him. She complied. “Because he needed help. And I could do it." She replied simply, but then her eyes burned with mirth. "And he was my boss. And hot as hell.”

They all laughed and Felicity even let Oliver keep his next turn.


	3. First Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the angst in this chapter but hopefully the ending gives you comfort and the next chapter cheers you up.

Felicity sprung up in bed, her entire body turning rigid for one split second, before she was running from the room and towards her baby girl's screams. 

Cries of "Mom" came from Mia's bedroom, causing Felicity's heart to beat faster as they became more panicked. 

"I'm coming Mia!" she shouted, finally able to catch a breath to respond. 

Mia's shouts turned into sobs. Felicity finally reached the room and she turned immediately, analyzing for any danger and sighing with relief when she found none. Her relief didn't last long when she saw her 7 year old's tear stained face.

"Oh baby", she sat down next to Mia and pulled her into her chest, softly stroking her hair as she had done since she was a baby. 

People who didn't know she dyed it often commented that Mia had her mother's hair but Felicity knew better. She had seen younger pictures of Oliver and his unruly waves.   
The pang of pain when she remembered her husband never seemed to ease. 

"What's the matter baby?" Felicity asked, pulling Mia closer and getting comfortable on the bed so they could lie side by side. 

"Had a bad dream" Mia mumbled, muffled against Felicity's stomach where she had buried her head. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Felicity asked. 

Mia shook her head no. 

"Okay," Felicity pressed a kiss onto Mia's head and contemplated what to say next. A familiar night came to mind and knowing her daughter's current love for a story Felicity sat up straighter and whispered, "if I told you another top secret Green Arrow story would that make you feel better?" Mia's snuffling stopped for a second before she nodded. 

"Alright. So some time ago, long before the Green Arrow was known as the hero he was, and was instead just the Arrow, he decided to give up his fight to save the city and trusted his friends to do it. And so he and Overwatch decided to go out into the world to explore. You remember that baby? "

Mia nodded. “They saw the whole wide world. The forests and seas and animals big and small." 

Felicity smiled in reply. She looked over at the framed picture on Mia’s wall and could feel her daughter turning to the same one. They didn't have many pictures together as a family. Only a small handful. One sat on Mia's bedside table, the other on her own. Throughout the mansion there were many pictures of Oliver. Moira had many from when he was younger and Felicity enjoyed hearing some of the stories that went along with them. But Felicity had some favorites of both of them together and Mia always liked them too so she put one up in her room. 

"Yes they did. But it wasn't all that easy. One scary night, when they were by the beach, a storm came in. Now the Arrow didn't like the sea much but he said that with Overwatch he wanted to learn to love it again. But then the storm came. And the Arrow was scared. It made his mind play tricks on him, nasty tricks and he had dreams. And just like you baby girl he kicked out and shouted and woke up Overwatch.” 

Mia pulled back to look up at Felicity. “But the Arrow isn't scared of anything!" She admonished. 

“You're right baby the Arrow wasn't scared. But,” Felicity paused, trying to find the words to explain to her daughter how her father was both a fearless hero and a man just as capable as being scared as she was. She settled for what she hoped would be an explanation enough for tonight. “He wasn't the Arrow that night.”

Mia frowned but nodded in understanding after a few seconds."He was daddy. "

Felicity blinked the tears from her eyes, a trick she had long since learned. "Yeah sweetheart, he was Daddy and Daddy got scared of nightmares too." 

“But Overwatch helped him?” 

“Yeah she did. She woke up and she told him everything would be alright. That the dreams were all in his head and he was safe. With her. And then she asked him to tell her about it. Because if you talk about your dreams they aren't scary anymore. They are out here in the world where you can fight them and not in here.” She tapped Mia's head with her finger. 

Mia nodded in understanding again. "Do you think if I talk about my bad dreams I can fight them too?” 

"Mia you are the strongest, bravest person in the whole wide world. Yes I think you could fight them. You want to tell me what happened?”

Mia buried her face again but her explanation could still be heard. "Monsters took me away. They were dark like shadows and they went bang when I punched them but they kept coming back. Then they picked me up and took me away. I don't want to go away from you mommy." she cried again.

Felicity's heart broke a little as she pulled her daughter close. The image her daughter created sent a pang of pain through her chest. But she didn't let it show. "Don't worry sweetheart. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Not ever. "

She knew the day would come, however, when she could no longer keep that promise. Oliver was still out there as Spectre. She didn't understand how it worked, just as all the alternate realities confused her. She had memories of a life where Tommy and Moira and many of their other friends and family had died. And she had many memories of this new one. It was confusing at times, but somehow she could separate the two timelines in her head. It helped that John and the others could relate and they often got together to tell stories of the old days as they remembered them. But she was forever thankful that her daughter was growing up to a future that much more brighter because of her father. And, knowing what the future had in store for her, having met the hero she would become, Felicity was confident that one day they would both be ready for her to depart to be with Oliver again. And she would explain it all to her, and to William as well, who she was forever thankful to be able to hold close after he had decided to stay with her following his father's funeral. 

In fact, she had already told William some parts of the tale, but it was hard for any of them to understand how Oliver could still be out there somewhere yet they couldn't reach him all of the time. He could, and had, appeared sporadically as Spectre, however the terms of his visits were as complicated as the rest of their story. But, knowing that with her deal with The Monitor, and that Oliver being Spectre meant that one day Felicity would be with her husband again? That was enough for her to continue to fight each day for a future where their children were happy in a safe Star City when she left to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	4. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a fluffy chapter was needed after the last one!

They had been on the road for three weeks before Felicity ever saw Oliver drunk. At the start she knew he was clinging onto the control. After nearly losing his mind in Nanda Parbat she could understand him not wanting to lose any of that control now. But then something changed. She'd watched him soften, become more relaxed, letting a tiny piece of the wall down each day. She'd loved it. It was probably her favorite part of the trip. Forget the places they had seen: the hills the sunsets the beaches, this man beside her finally letting his guard down was truly beautiful. And so they sat side by side at the bar. She sipped her cocktail as she watched Oliver ask the barman for another whisky. He was far out drinking her at this point which would have alarmed her had it not been for the gentle hand on her thigh and smile that lit up his face. He was merely enjoying himself.

"I love you," Oliver whispered in her ear, his hand sliding a bit further up her leg. She stopped it with a firm hand of her own. 

"I love you too," she told him and watched as his smile grew wider just as it always did when she said those three words. She often wondered how long that would last.

Just as she was about to lean in for a kiss a man bumped against her as he collapsed against the bar, his weight almost sending her toppling from the seat. Oliver was on his feet in a second, both hands securing Felicity's shoulders, whilst glaring over her head at the offender. 

The man startled and turned, slurring out an apology. Felicity could tell it wasn't going to be enough for Oliver. Luckily, the man must have sensed it too for he elaborated. "Really man, I am sorry. Got a little carried away there but I blame this one really." 

On his accusation a tall brunette stumbled against the man. "She’s a bad influence. Just a water please mate.” He told the barman. 

Felicity smiled at the couple, the young woman falling against her boyfriend. "It's alright.” Felicity reassured the man, offering her hand for a handshake and a sign for her over protective, slightly drunk boyfriend to calm down. Of course just as he let his guard down something would freak him out. Luckily Oliver relaxed offering his own hand and introductions. 

Jennifer and Frank explained that they were in California for the first time, for their first holiday away together, celebrating their first year anniversary. They were both excited to find out that Oliver and Felicity were in a similar situation and, despite the rough start, both couples hit it off. 

After another round of drinks the conversation somehow progressed to firsts. 

Jennifer and Frank had been working together and their first came of a drunken escapade at an office Christmas party. Felicity found it exceptionally sweet but Oliver got strangely grumpy. She was confused until he explained that he never got the chance to take Felicity home after their work party. Felicity blushed profusely remembering the night well. She had turned to wine for comfort after getting ridiculously annoyed by all the constant whispering and bitching about how the CEO and his EA were unable to stay away from each other for more than five minutes. She had gotten so drunk she had removed her heels and then lost them when Oliver had offered to take her home. Then she had told him, after he found her shoes, (somehow they had ended up under the Christmas tree), that they couldn't leave together. That it would only add fuel to the fire. And so Dig had discreetly walked her to the taxi with the promise she would text Oliver as soon as she got home safe. What Felicity didn't know was that Oliver had stopped by that night just to check and found her asleep on the couch. She didn't remember him carrying her to bed, nor was she confused when she woke up, having not remembered huge portions of the night. 

“So when was your first time then?” Jennifer asked. “You were friends for 3 years and you worked together, you're clearly both in love and happy so how did you not explode?”

Felicity blushed further turning to Oliver for guidance. She didn't trust herself to tell the story, believing that she would babble on and give too many details away. Then again he wasn't very good at cover stories sober. 

“We were on a work trip.” Oliver explained, grinning like a fool. "A super romantic location, remote, high in the mountains. I’d already told Felicity I loved her, but she was in a relationship at the time, and then I screwed it up, but that's not important.” 

Felicity nudged him in the chest. “Hey babblings my thing!” 

“Sorry honey,” he continued. “So we were on a work trip and I…” Oliver paused. Felicity could sense his planned cover story hadn’t gotten this far before he started talking. She didn’t blame him. Trying to explain why he was joining a league of assassins and she would never see him again would have been difficult sober. Luckily, she had an idea. “You got another job offer for a different company.” 

“Yeah a different company! Hey that was smart!” Oliver praised, leaning in for a kiss. He froze, realizing his mistake when he saw the look on Felicity’s face. “Oh for remembering I mean.” He tried to cover. She still didn't look pleased. “Oh maybe I'm just flirting to kiss you.” She finally allowed him to do so. 

Sadly, Jennifer told them to get a room, so it didn't last long, but it appeared to have worked well as a distraction.

"Finish the story you two!" Jennifer demanded.

Felicity started talking when she saw the confusion on Oliver's face who had obviously forgotten what story they were referring to. She liked to think her kissing skills had at least a small part of that and not just the alcohol. 

“I realized I could lose him and it terrified me. So I told him how I felt.” 

"And then we had sex!" Oliver blurted, looking exceptionally proud of himself for remembering what story they were telling. 

Felicity slapped him playfully on the chest again and Oliver pretended to be in pain, causing her to giggle. 

"Damn that is a good story" Frank praised. “Leaving it all for love that's ballsy man.” 

“Well she’s worth it.” Oliver replied, still watching Felicity who was now full on laughing. 

“I'm sorry it's just you’re a sappy drunk Oliver.” Felicity explained, leaning against him. 

“Only for you.” 

“Okay no more drinks for these two.” Jennifer announced when it became apparent that they were more than likely going to start making out like teenagers again.

“In fact make it these three!” She added when Frank stumbled again, missing the bar when he went to lean against it. 

“Yeah we should probably get going.” Felicity admitted, shakily getting to her feet. Oliver subconsciously steadied her. Apparently it would take more alcohol for him to lose his coordination. Figures. 

After exchanging details and promising to meet up for dinner the following evening the couples partied ways. 

It was a short walk to the small room they had hired so Felicity didn't mind walking in her heels. Plus, it put her at the perfect height to bury her face in Oliver's shoulder. 

"You know I think our cover stories are getting better.” She mused. 

Oliver laughed, “I think we just work better as a team. Always have. Always will. "

Felicity smiled up at him, noticing that his eyes had cleared now, which meant he was sobering up in the fresh air. "What do you say we remember that first night when we get back? I saw some candles in the drawer earlier, probably not as many as there was back then, but I think it could work?“

Oliver's eyes glazed over with a look that could only be described as blazing heat as he ran them over her body from head to toe and back again.

"I'd say we better hurry and get back.” With that he picked her up bridal style and began running for the door only a few meters in front of them. 

Both laughing, they stumbled inside. If either noticed what had happened they didn't comment. Little did they know in three years he would be doing it again.


	5. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty again but I hope it is bittersweet. I promise we will finish on a high in the next chapter!

Oliver lay on the couch contemplating his conversation with his daughter by his father's grave. Not much had changed in the two days that had passed. Mia still shied away from opening up to him and William was still overjoyed every time he walked into a room. 

It hurt him, but Oliver couldn’t help but be happy. Even in its difficulty this time felt like a blessing. 

He did however still pine for Felicity to be by his side during all of this. Even after William told him not to call her, pointing out the difficulty of the entire situation, he had still been tempted to do so every minute of every day. He wanted her here, he needed her here, she had a right to know what was going on, but nothing had changed. The Ninth Circle was still after them. From what Mia had said, in the future, even when that threat disappeared, the Deathstrokes had already taken over the city. But they had stopped that. The future was surely changed. Wasn’t it?

Mia and William didn’t like to talk about Felicity in the future. It seemed to cause them both pain to remember her. All Oliver knew was that she was alive, but in hiding again, and they hadn’t heard from her since she left which had been three weeks before they came here. 

They both seemed to think it was more than hiding though, Oliver could sense it. But he didn’t know enough to speculate himself and so he simply hoped with every second that she was safe in the future or that they could change it somehow. 

The very fact that his children were before him seemed to hint to that. So maybe bringing Felicity to Star City would help too? 

But every time he went to press the call button he froze. Mia was still a baby there. Felicity couldn’t come here with her, he knew enough about the laws of time travel to know that they couldn’t meet. The Monitor could also come for him at any moment. He knew he had some time before the Crisis began but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be sent across the world or across time or space at any second. The same went for Mia and William. So if he could spare his wife the heartache of learning that the future wasn’t so bright, of learning about his death, of potentially seeing their children only for them to be torn away again? If he could protect her and their baby from the dangers here? Then he had to do it. And so he never pressed call.

Instead they continued their brief texts every now and then. They were always short. They hadn’t called since he returned. Both had silently agreed that it would cause them too much pain to continuously have to say goodbye again, not knowing if it was for the last time. And that was assuming either one of them would find the strength to end the call. Oliver knew in his heart that he for sure didn’t. 

He looked down at the last picture Felicity had sent him. She was holding Mia up to the camera and their daughter was smiling almost right at him. He could tell Felicity was trying to smile too but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. She had captioned it ‘Much love from us both x.’ He had cried the first time he saw it and he was barely stopping the tears now. 

It was then that he heard a door down the hall opening and footsteps coming towards him. 

“Mia?” he asked into the dark, reaching over to turn on the light. Oliver hadn’t explicitly told his children that he was sleeping on the couch rather than his own bed. Thankfully neither of them brought it up. He guessed that they knew why he couldn’t return to their bed alone. 

“I’m sorry for waking you,” Mia spoke, cautiously moving closer.

“You didn’t,” Oliver reassured her, a tentative smile on his face. “What’s up?” He sat up fully and nodded his head toward the chair across from him, smirking when Mia perched herself on the arm rather than sitting on it properly. Her mother often did the same. 

“It’s fine, honestly, I couldn’t sleep and wanted a drink that’s all. ” The only way to describe the young woman was spooked. She was ready to flee any second. Oliver was about to speak when she blurted, “I’ll go back to bed,” and rose to her feet.

Hastily, Oliver sat up straighter, “Please stay? ” He cleared his throat nervously. “Maybe I can help?”

Mia shook her head. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

Oliver tensed when he watched a wall form around his daughter, she grew tense and looked ready to flee again. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push.” Mia settled slightly at the apology. Taking this as progress Oliver hesitantly tried again, “I just want to help you.”

Mia seemed to contemplate the offer. Maybe she was thinking about their conversation by the grave too, or maybe it was how he was obviously pleading with her, but she didn’t argue and instead moved to sit properly in the seat.

“Did your team ever fight?”

That was a question he wasn’t expecting. His confusion must have shown on his face for Mia continued.

“It’s just that in our time, the team wasn’t really a team. And I tried to lead and all it led to was Zoe-” the pain in Mia’s face, when she couldn’t finish her sentence, shattered Oliver’s heart.

“We didn’t always get on.” Oliver smiled gently, remembering how their team had started. “Your mother tried to quit right at the start. In the end everyone quit at least once.”

“Mum never mentioned that part of the story.” Mia said, moving closer to the edge of her seat. “She focused on the good stuff I guess.”

Oliver nodded, “yeah your mother has a way of seeing the bright side of things. But no it wasn’t always that easy.”

“Would you tell me about it?” Mia asked.

Oliver’s smile grew. Perhaps this was the start of that impenetrable distance between them starting to close. “I don’t think I’ll be as good a story teller as your Mum but I’ll give it a go.”

The smile that lit up Mia’s face might have been the brightest he had seen since he met her.

“Hmm okay. What if I tell you about our first fight?” 

Mia nodded, that bright smile of hers still in place. Oliver couldn't help but see her mother's in it. 

“Well I had just started my mission, and at the start I wasn’t always that...kind, to the criminals I faced. Your mum didn’t like that and so one night, just as I was about to go out, she changed the lock to the door. I thought I had mistyped but, when I tried again, and still couldn’t get out, I realized what must have happened. I was a bit more hot headed back then and I lost it.” Oliver laughed, he could remember the outrage that took over him and the shock that Felicity had dared try such a thing. And then she had surprised him again. “God I was so angry. And I ran down the stairs, straight for where Felicity was working at her desk and I shouted her name. I tried to intimidate her, the way I did with everyone, but she just wouldn’t let me. This tiny woman stood up, she could barely reach my chin, but she looked me right in the eye and told me she was quitting.. I was speechless and Dig just gave me this knowing look. And then we watched her walk out. The next day we were trying to get her to come back because I realized I couldn’t do it without her anymore.”

By the time Oliver had finished, a look of wonder covered Mia’s face. A spark in her eyes he had only seen when she had a bow in her hand had been ignited. 

“Listen Mia, this life isn’t ideal. It's a life I didn't want for you-” he hastened to finish when he saw that she was ready to interrupt. “But I can see that it's a life you want for yourself and so I’ll support it in any way I can. Maybe start with some training if that’s okay with you?” 

Mia nodded vigorously, looking very much like the child Oliver was still trying to remind himself that she wasn't anymore. “I would like that.” 

“Okay.” Father and daughter shared a smile. “Well then you better get some sleep because you’re about to start training with the man that out-duelled Nyssa al Ghul."

Mia smirked. “I’ve done that a few times myself.”

Oliver laughed and watched as his daughter sprung elegantly to her feet and made her way back to her room. She stopped just as she reached the start of the corridor and turned back to look at him.

“Thanks dad.” 

Tears filled Oliver’s eyes for the second time that night. He had long since let go of the idea that he would ever hear his baby say those words. 

“Goodnight.” he replied. With one last knowing look between them, both archers found sleep easily for the first time since this new adventure had begun.


	6. First I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so any feedback would be really helpful!

Oliver and Felicity lay in bed, side by side as they had done for the last few weeks. They had been for dinner with Frank and Jennifer and with full stomachs they were both almost asleep. 

Oliver sighed, looking across at Felicity with a gentle smile on his lips. She was lying flat on her back and had been groaning for the last few minutes about how full she was. 

He reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear and encouraged her to turn to him with a hand on her waist. She did so with another groan. 

“Mm dinner was good.” she yawned snuggling closer to him.

“So you’ve said,” Oliver replied, his hand rising to cup her head and pull it close so he could whisper, “three times since we got home.”

Her only response was another “mmff.” 

He laughed. “You know when Jen asked about when we first said I love you and you spun that story about it being another work proposal that could mean us never seeing each other again because it was in such a remote place I couldn’t visit or call-” Oliver rambled.

Felicity interrupted to cut to the chase, not interested in hearing the embarrassing tale. Living it once was enough. “And they totally didn’t believe me so we had to change the subject? Yeah I remember.”

“Well that wasn’t actually the first time I told you I loved you. I mean it technically was the first time I told you. When you could hear me that is. But I said it before.” Oliver confessed. Truthfully, he had forgotten about it until Jen had asked the question. He figured that the moment must have been clouded by other memories of that particular night.

Felicity seemed to wake up entirely at the confession, pushing off Oliver’s chest so she could look down at him. “Oh really?” 

He nodded. “I told you I loved you the night of our first date.” Felicity's smile grew. “After the bomb hit and I found you lying unconscious, I knew we had to get out of there so I carried you out the back. It was as I was holding you I realized how much you meant to me. I’d always been scared of losing you, and we’d had some close calls before, but holding you I knew that if you didn’t wake up my life would be over too. I wasn’t even thinking I just said it.”

Tears filled Felicity’s eyes and she leaned down to press her lips against his. “Thank you for telling me,” she said, resuming the kiss. It steadily grew more heated as their tongues fought for dominance. Oliver’s hands wandered from where they were wrapped around her, one heading straight for her ass to pull her close, the other for the bottom of her top to slip underneath it. 

Felicity groaned as she began to move against him causing Oliver to snap his hips up against hers in response. 

“You know,” Felicity continued, as her hands moved under her boyfriends top, “I told you I loved you before Nada Parabat.” 

Oliver frowned "Really?" 

“Mmhmm,” Felicity began, trailing kisses down his neck and giggling when he squirmed more beneath her. For a big, scary vigilante he was ticklish. 

"I hadn't been working with the team long. It was just after I cloned your phone. You had finished with another name on the list and I left you a voicemail explaining I had to go home because my cousin was in town. Well at the end of voicemail I said: love you, Goodnight! And hung up without thinking.” Oliver burst out laughing and Felicity couldn't help but join in. 

"And I'm guessing you hacked my phone to delete it? Oliver asked. 

“Yup, took all of fifteen seconds but it was the longest fifteen seconds of my life. I thought I was done for.”

Oliver laughed harder before cupping Felicity's head in his large palm. She groaned and turned into it. And he couldn't help but think about the first time she did so. He had loved her even then he realized. He had loved her for much longer than he let his heart admit. 

"I don't think you would have lost me had I heard it Felicity. Sure things would have probably been awkward but the man I was then? I would probably have pretended like nothing even happened.” 

Felicity chuckled, "yeah you’re probably right."

After a few seconds of staring at each other with eyes blazing with humor, a spark seemed to erupt between them. Oliver grabbed Felicity's hips and turned to lie her flat against the bed. Felicity groaned. He knew how much that move turned her on.

Oliver's lips immediately latched onto Felicity's neck, his stubble scratching lightly at her skin as he made his way down. He got to her top and made short work of pulling it up and over her head so that he could continue on his quest. Felicity felt his length press against her thigh and she moaned again. But Oliver didn't want to rush this time. Instead he latched onto her right breast with his mouth, his hand finding her left. Felicity immediately began writhing beneath him, the noises she was making spurring him on. He slipped one leg between them so that his thigh was pressed tight against her center. But it still wasn't enough. 

“Oliver! Please,” Felicity gasped, her hand reaching down for him. “Please," she cupped him through his jeans causing him to growl at her.

Pulling back from her breasts he immediately made direct eye contact with her. Their heated gazes locked, burning like an inferno as Oliver tore his pants off whilst Felicity made short work of her own. 

Still not breaking eye contact, Oliver softly linked his thumb into Felicity's underwear and slowly pulled it down the path of her leg, stopping when it was past her knees. He then got into position on top of her again, one leg at either side of hers, as he quickly pulled the garment all the way down before tossing it onto the floor. Oliver then tore off his top and threw it behind him. He lowered himself back on top of Felicity's now naked body, grinning with a glint in his eye that Felicity was now recognizing as pure happiness. 

Felicity's hands grabbed his boxers as soon as he was close enough and she pushed them down murmuring “off,” and he was only too happy to oblige. 

Now both completely naked, Oliver leaned down so that his weight was balanced on his knees and his arms, which allowed him to cradle Felicity beneath him. He pressed his forehead against Felicity's and they smiled before their lips met. Dueling, they battled, until Felicity reached between them to align Oliver with where she wanted him. Oliver nipped her bottom lip in retaliation before thrusting inside. 

Felicity gasped, "Oliver!" and he groaned her name in response in her ear. 

Allowing Felicity a few seconds to adjust , Oliver pushed up onto his arms again to give him the momentum to pull back and thrust in fast. He then pulled out again, only to slowly push inside, watching as Felicity’s face transformed into one of pure ecstasy. 

He continued the random rhythm he had set, moving from fast to slow until she linked her feet around his legs and pulled him down on top of her. 

"Faster Oliver,” she growled in his ear. “And don't stop this time.” 

Deciding to be merciful, and because he himself was on the brink of losing control anyway, Oliver immediately began snapping his hips down to hers. Soon Felicity was on the edge, he felt her toes curl and her spine tense. Reaching down between them, Oliver found her clit and rubbed in fast circles to match his pace. 

“Oliver yes!” Felicity cried out as she finally found release. Oliver snapped his hips against hers one more time before he spilled over after her. 

"I love you," Oliver told her. He was looking down at her like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "And I'll happily tell you that every day for the rest of our lives." 

Sadly Oliver wouldn't get to live that promise. Circumstances would tear them apart. Time and time again. But like all good love stories, they found their way back to each other in the end. On a strange plane, not defined by time nor space, they found each other once more. And could say those three words to each other any time they pleased. For eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
